Forever
by bookworm26
Summary: Takes place just after Shells. Wes receives a letter. Just a quickie one-shot! R&R Please!


Forever

By RonMione4ever

Summery: Takes place just after Shells. Wes receives a letter. Just a quickie one-shot! R&R Please!

Disclaimer- I own nothin', the characters, settings etc, all belong to the brilliance that is Joss Whedon. If I owned it, Fred and Wes would both still be alive…

Rating- G

Authors Note- Hey! Thanks for reading! The letter kinda came first in this story so consider that the highlight…It had to be perfect so if the rest of it is a bit dodgy…. bear with me! This is my first Angel fic so….

Wesley sat at his desk in his dark office, still pouring over books. He knew that it was no use trying to figure a way to bring her back, but he also knew that if he didn't, he would break down. Opening a codex that contained the history of Illyria, Wesley stared at the page, not reading, but his mind deep in thought.

It hurt more than he could bear. Not seeing Fred everyday, seeing her smile, seeing her cry, Wesley couldn't understand why this had to happen. Just as he thought of her, Wesley's eyes welled up. He missed her so much.

Wiping his eyes and trying to control himself, Wesley opened another book and stared at the page once more. 'Dammit.' He muttered angrily to himself, closing the book and throwing his glasses on the desk.

Rubbing his eyes, Wesley sat back in his chair, staring into space. There was so much he knew he should be feeling, but all he felt was numb. Nothing felt real; he felt like this was not happening. Like Fred would just walk into his office any minute, rambling on about something she was excited about. He couldn't handle not being with her.

Looking around and thinking about Wolfram and Hart just made Wesley even more upset. He decided he needed to go home. Any second Illyria would probably walk through the lobby and that was just not a thing Wesley wanted to deal with.

Grabbing his jacket off the chair he walked out of his office and out to the car park.

Sticking his keys in the lock and opening the door to his apartment, Wesley entered, locking the door behind him and throwing his keys and mail on the table.

Walking over to the couch, he sat down, still staring into space, not yet grasping what had happened earlier that afternoon.

Illyria had come to Wesley for help. The thing that murdered the woman he loved, came and asked him for help and he obliged. Not because he wanted to help the self-absorbed god, but because she looked like Fred.

Wesley couldn't help but feel guilty.

Looking at the mail that was on the table, he reached over and picked them up. Looking at the titles of the letters, he came across a hand-written one. It was Fred's writing. Confused, Wesley opened the envelope and read the letter.

Wesley,

I honestly don't know how to begin this letter. There are so many thoughts running through my brain, yet everything is awfully clear. I know that sounds slightly crazy but when you put life into perspective…everything's clear.

For example, in a way, I am thankful I was sent to Pylea. Not the being a cow slave part…the first five years sucked, but if I wasn't sent to Pylea, then I wouldn't of met you.

It was fate, destiny if you will, and everything that has happened over the past 3 years has happened for a reason. I know I once said screw destiny, but after everything that has occurred, I have come to the realisation that we make the choices, but in the end, whatever happens is our destiny. This was mine. I know I'm dying but that's not the most terrifying part; it's not being with you.

Wes, it took us three years to get to where we are and I wouldn't take back a minute of it. Because knowing how long you loved me, and how long you waited until I got my act together, made me love you more.

You can't give up Wes. I know everything seems crappy now, but it will get better and everybody needs you. You're the brains behind every operation and your hearts always in the right place. And that's what I love about you most, your heart. You are the most caring and loving man and I wish I were still there, with my Wesley.

This is my fate, it's meant to be and I know deep in your heart, you know that too.

I want you to keep on living. Live, knowing that every second I love you and will continue loving you forever.

Whatever happens, remember that.

Fred

Wesley's eyes welled up as he finished reading the letter from his beloved. Placing it gently on the table, he smiled softly, looking up at the ceiling, feeling somewhat content.

"I love you."

FIN

Review! 


End file.
